In love with my kidnapper
by DragonTrainer7000
Summary: Henry, Fishlegs and Snotlout get kidnapped by a blonde and she seems to have a thing for Henry and knows him but he doesn't know her
1. Who the hell are you?

**Thanks guys for the support I really needed it but wait my life gets worse! My friends are starting to bully me I repeatedly tell the teachers and guess what? They don't even talk to them ugh! it's so annoying because of Alexa, Me and Kiki and we never had a fight like this! That is my life people clap it up... at least typing makes me feel better...**

* * *

Henry POV

Who are you?

We walked to the car with a bunch of unhealthy snacks beside me, of course, I had apple juice with a salad while Snotlout had a cheeseburger with a sprite and lastly Fishlegs had 2 pizzas with a large Pepsi I was still a little mad after losing the game to FIshlegs who doesn't know a thing about football!

"I still can't believe it!" I said angrily sipping my juice

"Give it up dude he won so he drives," Snotlout said with a nudge to the shoulder

"Fine," I said stomping to the car

I got in and Snotlout sat next to me but I saw someone in the car and gasped but I was too paralyzed with wonder and fear when Snotlout turned around and saw my face and the person next to me

"Excuse me I think you are in the wrong car," He said when the person sprayed him with some mist and he fainted and he/she did the same with Fishlegs after I got out of my paralyzed state and ran out the car and he/she chased me around

"Leave me and my friends alone!" I screamed tripping over air

 _Seriously why be clumsy now?_

Before I could get up he sprayed it on me and I fell limp and fell backward but someone caught me then blackness came over

* * *

When I woke up I was chained but these weren't usual chains that cops give you it was like that but it reached my elbow

 _It will be impossible to escape here_

"HELP!" I screamed but when I turned to my left and saw Fishlegs and Snotlout chained to the floor while I was to the ceiling

 _Really? They can easily escape!_

"It's useless Henry," Snotlout said when a blond girl with a mask came in with a creepy smile

"You should listen to him Henry... for the first time in forever," She said walking over to me

"Why did you kidnap us? We never did anything to you!," I said with irritation

"You're smart you will figure it out," She said brushing my shaggy hair out of my face

"By the way, I know when you come up with an idea so... if you try to escape I will kill one of your friends," She putting a knife to my throat

"Who are you?" I said wiggly as to how close the knife is to my throat

"I don't know you tell me," She said removing the sharp knife

 _What the hell? If I asked you how would I know?_


	2. It's okay Henry, calm down

**NightstormPheonix: Thanks! Maybe I can look on your stories sometime**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd: I wish getting friends was that easy but literally I am a social outcast in this school :( Thanks for your support on both stories though**

 **Guest: Yes it is Astrid *Shh* don't tell Henry**

 **MMM: YEs this is based on a movie I think it is called Split? yeah I don't own it by the way**

 **Guest: Glad you think that :)**

 **nagajewel: Thanks for the advice :)**

* * *

Henry POV

For some reason, I feel calm, safe like she will never hurt me it's like she is someone in my past that is in love with me maybe she is Astrid? I mean she has blond hair and blue eyes but she died...

But sometimes when she checks up on me and I have a frown I can't even hold back a smile it's ridiculous this woman is a kidnapper but is possibly nice? Weird huh she didn't say a word to Scott or Frank she just gave them food she even took off the restraints if I say it hurt or she can see the bruise maybe if the cops won't find me I will be okay, but what about mom, dad, Irene even my dog? They would be so worried and eventually forget about me and think I'm dead and I can scar them for life... I need to calm down.

I was eating some soup with a fruit on the side when I stare at it

 _Maybe I can get through her? Welp Maybe_

She came inside and sat on the ground with me as I turned my head

"Hey Henry," She says kind of sadly

"I know it's none of my beeswax but why do you sound so raincloud sad?" I say as she shook her head laughing

"My boss gave another person a promotion instead of me who treated him like a king for like 5 years? And I barely have enough money to keep my family with food in their bellies," She says as I hesitantly give her a side hug

"Don't worry I'm guessing your smart you will get it eventually,' I say as I gave her a goofy smile

"Thanks, Henry, but why are you so nice to me?" She asks squinting with one eye like she can see through me

"Because you are nice to me and you obviously have a good heart you just want to help your family," I say as she stands up

"I have to get to the throne room," She says as I the back of her head as she walk to the door

"Good night," She slammed the door shut

* * *

Astrid POV

I was always trying to hide my blush from Henry, I mean I just took everything he loved and he is still nice to me I honestly don't deserve that. I mean he is naturally sassy and sacastic and he is never like that only for the first week of him here I just want to kiss him sometimes but I know it would be mean and ruthless and nasty I will return the favor and be nice to him also

 _Maybe I can get him something that reminds him of home? But Alvin wouldn't allow that maybe I can pursue him?_

I walked into the throne room and sat at the table I put on my brightest smile

"WHat do you want Astrid I know that smile," HE says looking at me I felt totally awkward and fidgety

"Listen you know Henry right? The new victim? Well he isn't sassy to me and I think I can at least give him something from home?" I ask he he glares

"No, Astrid he isn't just nice to you he doesn't want a beating," Alvin said rolling his eyes

"Listen I know Henry he is stubborn, sassy and sarcastic he can break your heart in two seconds, if you do for a the next paycheck only 95.00 not 150.00," I say as he smirks

"FIne Astrid but make it quick you have training in like an hour," He says and I nod but inside a dancing party in my head

* * *

Henry POV

I was on te floor about to fall asleep when the girl came in a little bit too excited

"Not to be mean but what gives? I was just about to fall asleep," I say wincing when I threw my arms in the air, she took them off

"Thanks," I say as I lightly touched my purple wrists and elbows

"I got you something from home,"She gave me a notebook,charcoal pens a blanket and a teddy bear I had when I 4

"Thanks you," I stood up and gave her a tight hug and started sobbing

"Thank you so much girl,"I was crying I felt weak but I didn't care

"It's okay Henry, calm down," She said as she sooths his back


End file.
